


3 Idiots Hug: the Fan Fic

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Shuichi says um like 60 times, Studying, THIS IS B U L L S H I T, help idk what I’m doing, i didn’t proof read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: I demand more Saiibouma content and if I don’t get any I’ll make my own
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	3 Idiots Hug: the Fan Fic

Kokichi’s day has gotten worse.

First, he woke up late and forgot his bag at home.

Second, he fell on the walk, er, sprint to school, and scrapped his knee.

Third, someone put ketchup in his shoes again.

Forth, he forgot his homework and got chewed out for it again.

Fifth, he got ambushed on his way out of the school building. Someone had put a bucket of water on top of the door, and of course he just had to be the victim of this prank.

And lastly, he didn’t finish the surprise test today, and had to stay after school to finish it.

And now tired, upset, cold, and wanting to cry Kokichi Ouma is walking back home. Well, not to his home. He’s going to Shumai’s house.

Him and Kiibo usually meet up at Shuichi’s house and wait for him.

Shuichi goes to another school, so they study at his place until he comes home and joins them. It’s annoying in all honesty. Kokichi just wants to be in the same class with his boyfriends! Is that too much to ask?

Kiibo got to leave school at a normal time unlike Kokichi who stayed after school, so now he can’t even walk to Shuichi’s house with him.

Great.

He knocks on the door. Shuichi’s house is.. really nice looking. It’s his mother’s house with two stories. And a basement! They even have two fridges!!

The door opens, Shuichi’s Mom is there standing in the doorway. “Oh, you’re late. Come on in.” she says. Kokichi hates her, and he knows the feeling is mutual.

Kokichi heads into the house, mumbling a small thank you as he quickly heads up the stairs to Shuichi’s room. He knocks on the door, but opens it anyways.

”um, k-Kiiboy?” Kokichi says, peeking into the room. Kiibo is, as he expected, in the room sitting in his spot on Shuichi’s bed. 

“Ah, hello Ouma-kun. You’re late.” Kiibo says, looking up from his nearly finished paper. Kiibo works rather fast, almost like he’s a robot.

”s-sorry.” Kokichi mumbles, sitting down next to Kiibo and leaning against him.

”Did you bring your notes this time?” Kiibo asks. Kokichi “forgot“ them last time. They got stolen, but Kiibo didn’t need to know that.

“Y-yeah, I do.” He opens his bag, thankful it didn’t get totally drenched. He takes his notebook out, setting it down next to Kiibo’s.

They studied for a while, Kokichi eventually bored. Suddenly, he hears a door open and two voices speaking downstairs. It’s hard to tell what they’re talking about, but then there’s yelling. In Saihara’s voice.

Kokichi turns to Kiibo, the white haired boy looking a bit concerned and confused. 

There’s a slight stomping noise, accompanied with.. sobbing?

The door to Shuichi’s room opens, a clearly upset Shuichi walking into the room.

”S-shumai? Are you ok?” Kokichi asks. Shuichi jumps a little. He must have forgotten about their after school meet ups. Shuichi quickly hides behind his hat, trying to make his lip stop quivering. He fails, and starts crying even more.

“Saihara-kun? What’s wrong? Why was there yelling?” Kiibo asks. He doesn’t sound very concerned, but his face says the opposite.

”..I-I don’t.. want to talk about it at the moment.” Saihara says.

Kiibo looks a bit disappointed, but lets it go. 

“Would you r-rather j-ust b-be comforted? I w-works for m-me.” Kokcihi suggests.

”Um- n-no, that would just-.” Shuichi pauses. “...yes please.”

“D-Do you want a h-hug?”

Shuichi nods, and Kokichi wraps his arms around Shuichi instantly. Kiibo hesitates for a moment, not knowing what to do, then hugs both of them.

Shuichi starts crying again, causing the other two to hug him a bit tighter.

After a few minutes of hugging and tiny kisses on the cheek, Kiibo asks “Do you wish to talk about it now?”.

Shuichi nods, and the two other boys let go.

”I-Um- it’s.. pretty dumb.” Shuichi mutters.

”It doesn’t matter if it’s dumb, please talk to us.” Kiibo says.

”..o-ok. Um. It’s just. i said hi when I walked in the front door and-“ Shuichi pauses. ”Well- it’s um..”

”Shuichi. You’re stalling.”

”sorry Kii .. I um. I said hello and he must be mad or something cus. She started yelling about me being lazy? I don’t know but um. She started yelling about you guys always being here and..”

Shuichi goes quiet again.

”a-and?” Kokcihi asks. 

“She thinks I’m dating one of you.”

”..pfft-“ Kiibo covers his mouth instantly. 

“Did.. did you find that funny Kiiboy?” Kokichi says. Kiibo never laughs so this was very surprising.

“No, I didn’t. You must have heard me wrong.”

”You d-did! You totally laughed!” Kokichi exclaims, leaning over and tugging at Kiibo’s arm.

”You need your ears checked Ouma-kun, I didn’t laugh at all.” 

“M-my ears are fi-fine! You laughed, a-admit it!” Kokichi says, causing Kiibo to smile.

Shuichi watches them go back and forth with a smile. He feels a lot better now.

”We should probably go back to studying now.” Kiibo says.

”n-Not until you admi-“

”Kiibo-kun is right.” Shuichi cuts him off.

”Awww.. you’re n-no fun.” Kokichi whines, going back to his spot.

”I know, I love you too.” Saihara chuckles, Kiibo then explaining where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write endings I’m so sorry


End file.
